Plot
Death and Rebirth *Gesun Kingdom Arc **Changyang Clan Arc **Kargath Academy Arc ***Freshmen Competition ***Wilderness Survival *Flight from the Gesun Kingdom **Joining the Mercenary Union **Against the Boundless Bandits **Arrival to Blue Wind Kingdom *Blue Wind Kingdom Arc **Arrival to Wake City **Mountain Range of Magical Beasts ***Meeting a Silver Striped Golden Snake ***Meeting a Woman by the River **Back to Wake City ***Ten Thousand Immunity ***Joining the Flame Mercenaries ***Meeting a Mysterious Stone **Flame Mercenaries Operation ***Zhou Mercenaries *** Golden Fur Tiger King *** Kendall Last Will *** Flame Mercenaries Tragedy ** Tianxiong Clan Arc *** Sieged in Wake City *** Guerrilla in the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts *** Favored by a Mysterious Elder from the Holy Empire ** Fengyang City Arc *** Wu Yun auctions a Class 5 corpse *** Sieged in Fengyang City *** Hundred Mile Tracing Powder *** Yan Kaizer ** Sheltered in the Huang Village *** Awakening of the Azulet Sword Spirits *** Saving Ming Dong ** Back to Wake City *** Fighting a Warbeast *** Payback in Wake City **** Extermination of the Zhou Mercenaries **** Destruction of the Zhou Clan **** Destruction of the Tianxiong Clan *** Submission of the Clans *** Meeting Katata and Katafei *** Wake City Magical Beast Horde **** Killing the Golden Fur Tiger King **** Huge spoils of war **** Xia Clan Arc * Travel to Mercenary City ** Sabotage by Lanfeng City ** Picking up Ming Dong ** Zhuya Kingdom *** Befriending Qin Xiao *** Multicolored Immortal Crystal *** Tianqin Clan Arc ** Dazhou Kingdom * Mercenary City Arc ** Gathering of the Mercenaries *** Survival Competition *** Elimination Tournament ** The Holy Land ** Flight from Mercenary City * Thacia City Arc ** Escorting the Lanming Clan caravan ** Meeting Rum Guinness ** Adopting the Winged Tiger God * Moonlight City Arc ** Fall before the Shi and Xiangran Clans ** Rescue by Xiu Mi * Recovery in the Longevity Valley * Cross Mountains Arc ** Recovery of the Azulet Sword Spirits * Qinhuang Kingdom Arc ** Meeting Qin Ji again ** Birthday Party in the Qinhuang Kingdom *** Exhibition spar against the Army Captain *** Becoming an Imperial Protector * Inquiries in the Qiangan Kingdom * Rushing to the Pingyang Kingdom ** Saving Changyang Hu ** Destruction of the Pingyang Kingdom stronghold ** Capturing the King of the Pingyang Kindom ** Pillaging the Pingyang Kingdom * Overturning the tides in the Gesun Kingdom War ** Battle by the western stronghold: fight the Hidden Dragon Kingdom ** Battle by the eastern stronghold: fight the Blue Wind Kingdom and the Qiangan Kingdom ** Qiangan Kingdom Arc *** Fulfilling the promise to Kendall *** Extinguishing the Yangji Sect branch ** Retreat of the invading armies * Back to the Changyang Clan * Fighting the Hua Yun Sect * Meeting the Imperial Family * Heavenly Eagle Kingdom Arc ** Sect of Dragon and Tiger, Situ Qing (not quite an arc, just a reminder to expand) * Visiting the Huang Family * Kargath Academy again * Seeing Tie Ta again and partying up * Back to the Blue Wind Kingdom ** Back with the Flame Mercenaries ** Payback in Fengyang City ** Meeting Bi Lian ** Expansion of the Flame Mercenaries *** Subjugating the Cloud Capital powers *** Delegating responsibilities to You Yue and Bi Lian * Back to Heavenly Eagle Kingdom Arc * Return to Mercenary City ** Meeting Xiao Ling ** Fighting the Saint Rulers of the Shi Clan. ** Chaotic Body Minor Achievement * Back to Longevity Valley ** Meeting Wang Yifeng ** Fighting the Jiede Clan *** Subjugation of Jiede Tai ** Meeting Xiu Tianyu again and partying up * Recruiting Nubis * Return to the Heavenly Eagle Kingdom ** Fight over the Tungsten Alloy Vein ** Fight against Situ Qing and Bi Hai ** Defeating Situ Qing ** Reunion with the Bi Clan Ancestor * Back to Gesun Kingdom with Bi Hai ** Breakthrough into Sainthood ** Reconciliation with Changyang Ke * Wiping out the Hongfu Clan ** Looting the Dragon Slaying Sword * Fight against the Tiger King * Invitation to the Qinhuang Kingdom ** Helping the Tianqin Clan *** Destruction of the Flood Dragon Bandits *** Looting the Primordial Godsilk ** News on the Holy Empire *Raid of the Saint Ruler Traitors **Death of Jian Chen's parents *Checking on the Flame Mercenaries Elite training *Holy Empire Arc **Cultivation as Radiant Saint Master ***News from Xiu Houston on the Radiant Saint Master Union ***Yang Yutian becomes a registered Radiant Saint Master ***Accepting the President Adami as Master ***Comprehending Radiant Artes **Assassination Attempt on the Ferry **Rejecting the Zaar Family **Assassination Operation in the City of God **Survival Competition in the Saint Artifact ***Plot of Senior Brother Yun Tian ***Intimidating the Saint Item Spirit ***The Winged Tiger God breakthrough into Class 6 ****Slaughtering a Beast Horde ****The White Tiger reaches a critical juncture ****Meeting with Kara Liwei ****Fight over the beast of antiquity *****Zaar Tilos strikes with Saint King might *****Yun Tian and the others are heavily injured *Invasion from the Beast God Continent *Battle in the City of God **The Saint Item Spirit breaks free from the Radiant Saint Master Union. **Rui Jin, Hong Lian, Hei Yu and other high-level Magical Beasts are freed from the Saint Artifact **Rui Jin helps Jian Chen escape from the Holy Empire. *Jian Chen lost in the Felicity Empire **The Saint Item Spirit accepts Jian Chen as master. **Tian Jian advices Jian Chen seek refuge in the Sea Realm. *Jian Chen is sent to Lore City by Tian Jian **The Saint Item Spirit heals the limbs of Changyang Hu. *Jian Chen goes to the Qinhuang Qingdom for his parents' corpses. **Jian Chen promises the Kara Ancestor to help Kara Liwei reach Class 7 as Radiant Saint Master. **Tian Jian saves Nubis from a hostile Silver Striped Golden Snake. *Three Saints Island Arc **